Rumpelstiltskin
Rumpelstiltskin is one of the legendary creatures released by Selina. History Rumpelstiltskin is, according to both Selina and Daphne, the most cunning, most stubborn, and most brilliant dwarf. He lived in the clearing of Alfea. He is also very tricky but follows the agreements he makes with others. Due to being exposed in Alfea, he had learn powerful enchantments when he lived there. His legend was mentioned in the Legendarium: Appearance He is a dwarf of short stature with a white body, a brown goat beard, a dark green jacket with yellow edges, red and dark green hat and red striped green pants. Series Season 6 In "The Music Cafe", Selina invokes him to steal Musa's voice. The Winx, Sky and Riven tries to defeat him but he was invulnerable to damage. After he steals Musa's voice, he went back into the Legendarium World. Then, the Winx follow him into the Legendarium World to get Musa's voice back. In "The Anthem", the Winx tried to use a Mythix convergence to beat him but fail and believed that he works with the Trix but he said that he does not work with the Trix. Then, he said he wants an object with a lot of value if the fairies want Musa's voice. Stella accidentally mentioned the Legendarium Key and Rumpelstiltskin accept that object but gives them a time limit if they need their friend's voice to be saved. Rumpelstiltskin reappear again when the Winx fight with the witches, he awaits the object and having no other alternative. Bloom gives the key to Rumpelstiltskin and gives back Musa's voice. In "Legendary Duel", Daphne mentions that Rumpelstiltskin is one of the most coveted and tedious elves in the Magic Dimension, so they need to find something more valuable to exchange for the key. In "Acheron", when Bloom exchange the Infinity Box containing Acheron, the creator of Legendarium. This surprised Rumpelstiltskin for having captured Acheron and he then accept the exchange for the Legendarium Key. Once they finish the trade, the Trix surrounded Bloom and Rumpelstiltskin sees them and runs back to his home. Magical Abilities He has the power to take the most precious things from people. He also has the ability to steal the voice of his victims by just approach them and steal their voice in his/her throat. As stated earlier is invulnerable to damage powers and bumps. he has no other known skill but to carry an object can ask a user to obtain this object to exchange what has already had before. Weakness As mentioned above, Rumpelstiltskin is very strong and has no weaknesses. Although the only thing that weakens him is exchanging things with the user. Trivia *Rumpelstiltskin is the eponymous character of the German fairy tale Rumpelstiltskin, according to which Rumpelstiltskin is an imp who only comes to people looking for a trade. *He is the third legendary creature to appear in both 2D and 3D. *He is the only legendary creature who appears in three episodes. *His legend is longer compared to the other legendary creatures. *He is the second legendary creature who is not defeated by the Winx, the other one is Frankenstein's Monster. *The view of the legend that is mentioned in the Legendarium was not seen instantly when Selina invoked. Although the only thing that is hard to see is the drawing. *Rumpelstiltskin along with the Sphinx, the Children of the Night, the Pirate Zombies, and the Magic Mirror are the only legendary creatures that have the ability to speak. *He is the only Legendarium creature who later becomes an ally, as demonstrated when Bloom gives Acheron who is inside the Infinity Box. *Rumpelstiltskin's voice actor also voices Riven and Acheron in the Nickelodeon dub. Gallery ICOPtF-7Gak.jpg UJ5e6uQAziU.jpg DayT-VkWfT0.jpg NQnWLmuEdsI.jpg PS2SjUzdo0s.jpg OluOND12o9c.jpg RumpeconlacajaFull3DT6.png S5RN28XJcIU.jpg DzRfcEkFwkg.jpg BTIKlhaeIfc.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Alfea Category:Minor Characters Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Legendarium World Category:Characters